


Summer's End - An Argument

by BatzMaru65 (tmweis2771)



Series: A Peep into SuperBat's Life [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman (Comics), Superman (movies), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Summer, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmweis2771/pseuds/BatzMaru65
Summary: Written for the August Writer's Month Day 22 Prompt: Summer on Tumblr.Summer's coming to an end and Bruce discovered something upsetting had happened to his body. He decided to take some action against Clark and fluff, humor and sex ensued.This is a follow-up to an earlier fic I've written for this collection. It's Part 3 of A Peep into SuperBat's Life and is called A Hot Summer's Night - My Thoughts on You. However, you can just read this by itself as a stand-alone fic.





	Summer's End - An Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Red Tsubaki for the wonderful suggestion given in A Hot Summer's Night - My Thoughts' on You. Thanks for giving me such a great idea and I had so much fun writing this.

Bruce eyed himself in the mirror, displeasure evident on his face. He plucked at his bodysuit, first where his torso was, then his thigh, disliking the fact that the suit was not fitted snugly against his skin.

“Shall I increase your food intake, Master Bruce?” Alfred asked, hiding his amusement behind an impassive expression as if that could fool Bruce.

Of course it did not. For Bruce shot an irritated stare at Alfred’s reflection in the mirror, knowing very well that his butler was laughing hard at his current predicament.

“Happy right! ‘Cause now you have an excuse to stuff me with more food.”

“Whatever you say, Master Bruce,” Alfred gave an elegant bow, hiding his smile as he bent down to pick up the discarded cape and cowl, leaving Bruce to fume all by himself.

With a frown creasing his brows, Bruce stalked out of his bedroom and into his study. He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text. Then he turned to face the French windows, arms crossed over his chest, braced for the confrontation that would come swiftly.

True enough, a sudden gust of wind which set the curtains fluttering, and the cause of Bruce’s problem was there, looking super upset and unhappy.

“What’s the meaning of this!” Clark flashed the text on his phone at Bruce. He had come so quickly that he had not changed out of his reporter’s attire. His hair was a mess, his spectacles askew and his tie flung back over his shoulder.

Bruce struggled to remain stern in the face of such adorability.

“It means what it means.”

Clark scowled. Bruce was in one of those moods again, making decisions without first consulting him. It’s a hard habit to crack and sometimes Clark wanted to strangle him for doing that.

“I object! You passed judgement without first seeking the defender’s opinion and that’s an injustice.”

“Injustice my foot! My body/s suffering and I’m declaring a state of emergency so you’ve to do as I say until I get the problem fixed.”

At the word ‘suffering’, Clark’s eyes widened in concern and he quickly scanned Bruce only to find nothing amiss. Except for a few scratches and bruises, Bruce was in perfect health.

“I don’t see any problem.”

“Don’t see...” Bruce gritted his teeth, eyes narrowed in annoyance, “ How can you bloody see anything when you’ve been like a horny teenager the whole summer long! I’m already wrung dry by the fucking heat and then you have to work me through the night with your damn insatiate appetite. No wonder I’m losing my body mass so fast! At this rate, I’m going to become too skinny to fend off my enemies.”

“But I can’t help it,” Clark cried, turning on his doleful puppy eyes at full blast, well-aware of its impact on Bruce, “There’s simply too much sun and so much endorphins buzzing in me and I just can’t stop craving for you.”

Bruce immediately turned his back on Clark, knowing very well what his lover was trying to do.

“That’s too bad,” He shouted over his shoulder, “You’ll have to wank yourself from now on. For I’m not going to have sex with you until I gain back my body mass.”

He then strode off in a haste before Clark could pull any more tricks that would make Bruce cave in.

* * *

Many days later.

Clark heaved a body bag onto the metallic-looking bed that was surprisingly soft and yielded like memory foam under the sudden weight. He unzipped the bag, smiling apologetically at a glaring Bruce all trussed up like a chicken, naked except for a pair of boxer shorts.

“Sorry for the rough treatment,” Clark lifted Bruce out and began untying him, wincing at the muffled curses that were leaking out despite the gag. That was why he chose to leave that to the last.

“What the fuck are you doing! How dare you treat me like this!” Bruce yelled once the gag was removed, pouncing on Clark and gripping him by the cape pinned to his shoulders. He would much rather punch Clark but knew it was a waste of effort as ‘The Man of Steel’ would not be hurt one bit by it.

Clark let Bruce shake him like a ragdoll, hands going round his waist to support him, letting him work some steam off before he pressed forward and kissed him. Bruce jerked his head back but Clark chased after him and it was now Clark pouncing on Bruce, pinning him to the bed and smothering him with kisses until Bruce gave up struggling.

Bruce glared at a grinning Clark, hating how easily he had succumbed to him.

“I just want to help you with your problem.”

“By kidnapping me to your ship!”

“No, by removing a major factor that’s contributing to your weight loss.”

“Then why are you still here!”

“That’s so cruel,” Clark stared reproachfully at Bruce, “I’m your boyfriend, your lover, your destined one, our fates are bounded together as written in the stars and...”

“Oh shut up!” Bruce's hair was standing on ends. For someone who could break the world easily, Clark could be super cringey with his words. Bruce simply could not get use to it despite years of exposure.

“Okay.”

And Clark really kept quiet, settling himself comfortably over Bruce, fingers brushing softly across Bruce’s cheeks, his nose, tucking stray strands of hair back in their places. He was so peaceful and contented whereas Bruce was becoming more agitated by the minute. He had a dozen questions bugging him to no end and unlike Clark, he did not have the patience when it came to dealing with his boyfriend. Ask him to crouch for hours on a stakeout, he can. But ask him to play this hold-out-as-long-as-you-can game with Clark and he always loses in the end

“Will you quit dawdling and just tell me what you want!” Bruce finally barked out, lips pouting resentfully.

“Only if you promise to accept what I tell you.”

“Fine, whatever!” Bruce growled. The faster he did what Clark wants, the faster he could get back to Gotham and the work waiting for him there.

“Thank you!” Clark beamed and his hands began to wander down Bruce’s body with lecherous intentions.

“Wait!” You haven’t...” Bruce squirmed, breath hitching as fingers teased his nipples,

"Oh sorry,” Clark kissed him as an apology though his fingers did not stop their ministrations, “Forgot to tell you that we’re officially on leave until summer ends.”

“What!” Bruce jerked up, eyes wide in disbelief, “That’s impossible! Gotham..”

“Dick has agreed to step in and the rest of the family will help out.”

“But..”

“The Titans have sufficient manpower to watch over Bludhaven without him around.”

“Even then, we can’t simply...“

“The League has approved our leave.”

“On what grounds!” Bruce tried to push Clark off but was hindered by the fact that Clark had a hand over his groin, groping enthusiastically.

“It’s called lover’s leave,” Clark watched eagerly as Bruce arched his head back at the pleasure Clark was giving him.

“There’s...ahhh...no such..._*gasp*_ thing...!”

“Oh, yes there is,” Clark latched onto the crook of Bruce’s neck, sucking until a hickey was formed before he let go, licking his lips in satisfaction, “I proposed it and it was approved immediately by the League a few days ago.”

Bruce was already gone by then, barely even listening to what Clark was saying. His hips was thrusting into Clark’s fist while his hands scrabbled against Clark’s suit, desperate to get it off so that he could feel Clark’s skin.

Smirking, Clark bent down to kiss Bruce again, open-mouthed, hot and hungry. So much for not having sex with him huh just because of a few lost pounds over the summer months. And anyway, Bruce would gain back his body mass in no time. Alfred was cooking up a storm and Clark intends to feed every bit to his lover in between their romps in the bed.

_(Why Clark managed to get the League to approve this new type of leave is because everyone was dying to have something like this. They're always missing out in terms of time spend with loved ones and now that the League had grown so much, they can afford to have something like this. Already there is a waiting list after Clark and Bruce. The next couple in line is Hal and Barry, followed by Oliver and Dinah. Even Diana is applying for the leave too, though she refused to divulge who her partner is.)_


End file.
